Love Rehearsal
by Articuno
Summary: What happens when Gohan is made the star of an impromptu play? Everything! Especially if it's a romance and Videl just happens to be the co-star! Gohan torture included! This promises to be a long fic! Please Read and Review! Rating may go up.
1. Weary Mornings

Hey this is Articuno! This will be my first ever DBZ fic! Hopefully it will be good. Of course this will be a Gohan/Videl fic, my favorite couple, but it will also have some Gohan torturing involved. Poor Gohan…Oh Well! Too Bad, So Sad!!! I should get on with the fic now, shouldn't I? All right then…On to the fic! ^_^

But first I have to say a brief disclaimer!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

****

Love Rehearsal

Ch.1 Weary Mornings

"GOOOOOOHHHHHHAAAAANNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!" A seven-year-old Goten yelled before running full speed up the stairs and coming to an abrupt stop in front of his older brother, Gohan's room. He had been given distinct directions by his mother to wake the slumbering teen up for school. There was only one catch; he had to do it _nicely_.

Struggling with the great task put before him, the chibi forced his small fingers into a tight fist and wearily lifted his small arm to the door. He then delivered three loud rapt knocks to the thick polished wood.

The wild haired boy waited patiently for a few moments, and with hearing no reaction repeated the procedure, this time with less effort. The wild haired one then began to grow impatient. He knocked once more, this time harder and faster, and with the enthusiasm of a seven-year-old that he is also added a few sharp, well-placed kicks.

After waiting what seemed like an eternity, but was actually only thirty seconds, the small boy decided to forget nice and switch to a more effective mode of waking Gohan up. As quiet as a mouse, the young demi-saiyan opened the door and stealthily tiptoed into his big brothers bedroom. As he neared the bed the patented Brief Smirk®, which he had learned from his best friend Trunks, appeared on his small round face. Now peering over the bed into the serene face of his sleeping brother, Goten pounced.

He landed on Gohan's chest, knocking the wind out of him. He happily bounced on Gohan's stomach about four times before jumping off to the safety of the carpeted floor. He concluded his wake-up call with a deafening "Wake up Gohan!" before finally skipping merrily out of the room, leaving Gohan sitting straight up in bed gasping for air.

************************************************@@@@@@***********************************************

Gohan hurriedly forked his last two plates of pancakes into his mouth before heading to the front door of the Son home; his mother and younger brother following close behind him. 

"Make all A's in school today honey, and don't forget to…Grandchildren!…" his mother, Chi-Chi, rambled as he kissed her on the cheek and patted Goten lovingly on the head.

"Yeah…sure mom! See ya later!" he replied only half listening as he took off into the air while simultaneously changing into his Saiyaman costume.

Gohan's eyes drifted back to his Saiyaman watch, which remarkably also told time, to see the time of 7:25 flashing in red numbers. After wondering briefly in awe on how Bulma managed to make a clock _and_ a costume fit in a watch, his eyes widened in realization. He only had five minutes to get to school or he'd be late!

Coming to a quick decision, Gohan went Super Saiyan and raced full speed to Orange Star High School, Satan City, and the beginning of a beautiful new day.

Riiiiiiiiiggggggggghhhhhhhhhttttttttt…….

****

TBC

Author Notes- Like It? Hate It? Put it in the review! This chapter didn't really go anywhere, but then again it wasn't really supposed to. Make any sense? I also know that so far the fic has nothing to do with the title, but that will change in the next chapter. The next chapter will be better I promise. I really do promise! If you review then I might be more motivated to do another chapter. Just to let ya know! ~Articuno


	2. But I don't know how to act....

Hey! Thanks to all who reviewed on the first chapter! For your convenience (Or inconvenience if you actually like reading this) I will not do my mindless ramblings about the chapter or fic or other things that are not at all related to anything in general, *gasp* but this is only for today because I really have nothing to say. ^_^ Enjoy!

****

Disclaimer: Do I really have to do this every chapter…*sigh* I don't own anything and I am completely and horribly broke, so if you sue me you will get no money. And if you get no money than that defeats the purpose of suing me in the first place. Ciao!

****

Love Rehearsal

Ch.2 But I don't know how to act…

"Oh my gosh…Oh my gosh…Oh my gosh…" Gohan repeated over and over as he sped towards the fast approaching Satan City. He spared a quick glance at his watch as he hovered over the city searching for a suitable alley in which to land. 

"Darn!" he swore loudly as he landed with a thump in an alley only a few blocks away from his school. He only had one minute until the bell rang, if he didn't hurry he'd be late again! _~Kami-sama, please don't let me be late for school again! ~ _Gohan silently prayed to Dende as he quickly raced to the school at a fairly fast pace, as he didn't want to frighten any of the civilians.

~~~~~~~~Dende's Lookout~~~~~~~~~

Dende sighed happily. He leaned back in his reclining chair and took a long sip from the red and white stripped straw in his extra large pina colada. 

"I'm _so_ sorry, Gohan," he said grinning widely. " But this day only comes once so I'll have to enjoy it to its fullest extent!" He then flicked a colorful badge on his pink and lime green flowered Hawaiian shirt that read: 'Torture Gohan Day!' in yellow letters with an absurd picture of an embarrassed Gohan underneath them.

Dende then began to laugh as maniacally as a god could, accidentally causing him to spill his pina colada all over the new shirt that he had bought specifically for this day. Cursing, he got up to go change.

~~~~~~~~~Gohan~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Yes! I'm actually not going to be late for once!" Gohan cried happily as he reached for the handle to the front door of Orange Star High School.

"Move out of my way!" Videl yelled as she rushed past Gohan, accidentally hitting him with the door. She then took a capsule from her pocket and released her jet-copter, jumping in and taking off before Gohan could figure out what happened.

When he finally did, he groaned. _~Darn you Dende! I'm really gonna be late now! ~_ Sighing, Gohan changed into his Saiyaman costume and took off after Videl.

~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Grrr….You stupid Saiya-jerk! I could have taken care of that myself!" Videl yelled at a cowering Gohan.

"Of course you could have, Videl! But it is my duty to fight crime, for I, am the Great Saiyaman!" Gohan said in his 'super hero' voice.

" Oh! I am the Great Saiya-jerk! I'm gonna put on stupid light shows and pretend to save the city!" Videl crooned mockingly in her best baby voice.

"Er…I have to… Uh.. Go now…Yeah! That's it! Uh, bye Videl!" Gohan stuttered before taking off once again towards the school, leaving a fuming Videl behind.

"Hump! I'm gonna find out just who you are, Saiya-jerk. Mark my words." Videl mumbled quietly as she climbed into her jet-copter and headed to the school as well.

"SON GOHAN!!!" The teacher, Mrs. Tidwell, screeched as Gohan walked through the door of his theatre class.

"You are 45 minutes late!" the teacher screamed once again, hurting Gohan's sensitive saiyan hearing.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Tidwell. I didn't mean to! I…uh… overslept this morning! Yeah!" Gohan replied, grinning at his impromptu excuse as he took his seat next to a giddy Erasa and a snoring Sharpener.

Suddenly the door opened and a glum looking Videl walked through the door.

"Sorry, I'm late. There was an emergency in the city." Videl replied in a monotone voice, not even glancing at the teacher.

"Don't worry about it at all, Videl! We are all very proud of what you do to help protect our city!" When Videl just ignored her, she turned back to Gohan and began berating him again.

"…And I'm going to call your mother tonight so we can figure out a suitable punishment for you!" The teacher ended in a huff of breath. She then began to teach the lesson again.

At those words Gohan yelped loudly, earning glances from the class, he then threw his hands over his head and began to whimper.

"Hey Gohan, are you all right? You look sorta pale." A curious Erasa whispered, somehow waking up Sharpener and lighting a spark of interest on the features of Videl's face.

"Loser-boy, here, is probably just scared of getting beat up by his tiny little mother." Sharpener said smirking.

"Actually I am." Gohan groaned, getting a surprised look from Sharpener whom previously had been sleeping and hadn't even known what the conversation was about.

"Yep, I thought so. Wimp." 

All conversation died as the teacher chose this moment to speak.

"Attention Class! For the next few weeks we shall be dedicating all of our time to our schools first play ever! I have chosen this class to participate, and if you do not you will fail this course. I have already decided who will play the three main roles!"

The drama lovers emitted a few cheers, but a collective groan was heard from the rest of the class.

" This play will be a romance, but I cannot give you many details because I have just now made it up. Don't fret however, because I will have all the information for you tomorrow. But for now you will just have to settle for knowing the three main roles. There is a Princess, a Peasant, and a King. The Princess shall of course be Videl."

Whistles and hoots were heard from the back of the class, but they stopped when Videl turned around to glare at them.

"The Peasant shall be Gohan. This will be part of his punishment for coming in late EVERYDAY," she said putting much emphasis on a certain word. " Gohan, you can't hide in the background like you do in class up on the stage. So, you will have to do an excellent job."

"But, I don't know how to act, Mrs. Tidwell." Gohan said slumping down in his seat.

"Everyone learns some day." She replied, shaking her head in earnest. "Anyway," she continued. " I have saved the best part for last! If the Princess is to be Videl, who do you think should play the King?"

Several hands shot up in the air, and one weird kid elected himself.

"Well, you won't believe this, but it's true. The famous Hercule, Videl's father, has agreed to play the role as King!"

Gohan and Videl shrieked in unison, but Gohan took it a step further and fainted as well.

****

To Be Continued

****

A/N- Like this chapter? Hate it? Review! I did promise that this chapter would have more to do with the title didn't I? If you have ideas for the next chapter I would greatly enjoy reading your input. See ya next chapter! ~Articuno

__


End file.
